


[Podfic] Choir of Furies

by Liannabob



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bonding, First Time, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Season/Series 06, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: (Podfic originally posted to Amplificathon in 2011)Story summary (by author): The nightmares Dean has been having aren't his. They belong to Sam. As the dreams begin to escalate, it starts affecting the brothers' awareness of each other, leaving both Sam and Dean struggling to find a new balance in their relationship as the last of their boundaries are stripped from it.





	[Podfic] Choir of Furies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choir of Furies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221544) by [Atanih88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/pseuds/Atanih88). 



Podfic length: 2 hours 53 minutes

 

MP3s available via Dropbox:[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/533zrfejk1v71hk/Choir_of_Furies.mp3?dl=0)

 

M4B available: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d8ilvmaymoipxry/Choir%20of%20Furies.m4b?dl=0)

 

Please enjoy!


End file.
